The Time-Turner with Black Sand
by Raye-the-Amazing
Summary: We all know that a time-turner can send you back in time, but what if there was one single time-turner that could send you forward in it? WARNING: Story revolves around an OC, if you do not like Original Characters please do not read. Also this story is going to have quite a bit of headcanons as well, so if you are against those then find another fic to read.


**Arthur's Note: I am so sorry at how awkward this chapter is, but I'm even more sorry to say that the first few chapters will continue to be awkward. Don't worry, it will get better, just going to take some time. Also please don't hate on my OC, I worked very hard on her character and this fanfic is actually an AU of her life... I'm just going to stop now and let you read the fic because I'm just going to end up rambling... Review are welcomed!**

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with witches, wizards and even muggle parents wishing their children a good year at Hogwarts as they all boarded the train that would leave at 11 o'clock sharp. Remus Lupin, age 14, had only just stepped onto the platform before being tackled to the ground by two boys, resulting in sending his luggage flying.

"Remus! We've missed you!"

"It's been forever mate!"

"James. Sirius. We all saw each other last week at Diagon Alley. You're both being over dramatic."

Neither boy seemed to care and refused to let him go as if it had been years since the three had last see each other. A sigh left Remus' lips as he shook his head at the ridiculousness of his two best friends. Still laying on the ground of the platform with James Potter and Sirius Black still on top of him, Remus took notice that people were having to step over them to get where they were going.

"As much as I love the attention you two, I think we are being an occupational hazard to others right now."

Taking notice themselves, James and Sirius quickly got off of their friend and together they both pulled Remus up onto his feet. Quickly collecting his scattered bags, Remus gave a half-hearted glare at the two reckless wonders.

"So where's the other Lupin?" Sirius asked as he looked around the crowded platform.

As if fate would have it, a girl dressed in a grey jumper that was much too big on her, with matching stockings and a black knee-length skirt stepped onto the platform behind Remus. Her shoulder length hair was the same light brown color as Remus', as were her spring green eyes, which were still filled with wonder and seemed to leap from one thing to the next. Turning around, Remus smiled and waved the girl over to join the three Gryffindors.

"Oh, Grace are you sure you want to go find a seat yourself? You could sit with us you know." Remus told her, petting her hair out of old habit.

"... I'll be okay Remus, I'm a third year now after all, I'm sure I can find my own seat." Grace reassured her older brother.

"Yes, I know, I just don't want any of those Slytherin bothering you."

The younger of the two looked offended.

"You forget that I am one of those Slytherin, and I don't like how you're always bad-mouthing my House!"

"It's not your House we don't like Grace, it's the damn people in it." James piped up.

"Yeah like Snivellus for instance!" Sirius added, slinging an arm over James' shoulder.

Grace's face grew red and without saying a word she stomped off.

"What was that all about?"

"I think she might be friends with Snape…" Remus answered, eyes watching his retreating sister board the Hogwarts Express.

Both James and Sirius jumped back and stared at their friend in combination of shock and utter disgust.

"You've got to be kidding Remus! That's sick!"

"Why would sweet little Grace be friends with that greasy git?"

Remus let out an aggravated sigh and gave his friends a slightly annoyed glare.

"I don't know, but we better hurry before the train leaves us."

Before either James or Sirius could say anything more, Remus was already walking several feet in front of them, his bags in tow.

"Remus wait up!"

The three, now fourth year Gryffindors ran onto the train and began their quest for a place to sit and for the fourth member of their group. It wasn't long before the three boys were being called from the very end of the cart they had foot stepped in.

"Guys over here!"

Peter Pettigrew was leaning outside of a compartment, waving his hands in the air to get the other three's attention.

"Pete! Good to see ya mate!"

"I saved us a compartment, come on!"

"Great! We can always count on you Peter."

)*(

It wasn't like she was surprised by the way they spoke so loathsome of her House or those that resided in it, they were Gryffindors after all, it was in their nature. What bothered her was how they never really saw her as one of those Slytherin, and that's why they felt no need to watch what they said in her presence. Grace Lupin may have been the sister of a Gryffindor, but that didn't make her any less Slytherin than every other student in her House.

Finally finding the compartment that was written about in their letters, Grace gave the door three rhythmic knocks (like it was agreed upon) before it was abruptly opened, revealing a boy almost identical to her brother's friend Sirius.

"Regulus! How was your summer?" the girl asked smiling as she gave the taller boy a quick hug.

"It was great, mother, father and I took a trip to Denmark for a few weeks. Come in, sit, I'll tell you all about it if you would like."

"Sounds great!"

Stepping into the compartment Grace saw Severus Snape sitting by the window, nose deep in a potions textbook that looked more advanced than the one that was required for fourth years.

"Hello Severus, how have you been?"

"Fine…" the boy responded, not even glancing up from his book.

Grace sat across from him, eyes laced with disappointment stared down at her lap. Regulus sent a sharp glare at the other boy, though neither Grace nor Severus saw it. Taking the seat next to Grace, Regulus began telling her everything about his summer, the look of disappointment changed to genuine interest reassured him that she actually wanted to hear his story.

)*(

"So you didn't go?" Peter asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No way! I stayed with James the entire time they were in Denmark. Best decision I made this summer." Sirius told him.

"But why? Denmark sounds fun."

"I already have to live with them, I wasn't going to some foreign country for a month with them! Besides, my parents had Regulus to show off to all those pure-blooded arses they were visiting anyway, why need me?"

The three boys understood, had already heard a few of the horror stories that Sirius shared about his home life.

"If no one minds me asking, but where's Grace?" Peter asked the three timidly.

"Sorry Pete, but your girlfriend is sitting somewhere else." James teased the other boy.

"S-she isn't my girlfriend James!"

"He's right, if she was, Remus would have killed him."

"Alright guys that's enough." Remus was quick to end the conversation.

Even if Peter was his friend, Remus didn't like the idea of him being with his little sister. Actually the idea of any of his friends being involved with his sister made his skin crawl in the worst way. He didn't have to linger on the unpleasant notion for long before the topic of conversation changed to something James had done that almost gave his mother a heart attack and made Sirius laugh till he couldn't breath. Summer stories were continuously shared between the four Gryffindor boys, not bothered once the train had finally left the station.


End file.
